Project Summary The Florida Pediatric NCORP will be a consortium of five Florida hospitals. The NCORP will geographically cover a large portion of Florida and will provide pediatric oncology care to the largest population centers in Florida, the third largest state in the country. The hospitals are located in Ft. Myers, Hollywood, Orlando, and two sites inTampa, as well as the Central Office. Over a 34 year period the Florida Pediatric CCOP and now Florida Pediatric NCORP is among the single largest contributor of patients to COG treatment, cancer control, and over the last two years, cancer care delivery studies. The CCOP and now the NCORP has consistently had outstanding compliance scores and contributes to the administration and science of COG through its members who chair or co-chair research base protocols. The goal of the Florida Pediatric NCORP will be a continuing effort to make available the latest advances in cancer care to patients in Florida through participation in clinical trials and to register the majority of their eligible patients on COG protocols, thereby providing quality care in patients? home communities. The Florida Pediatric NCORP will provide a unique opportunity to study a geographically-defined population to investigate risk factors, patterns of care, and population- based interventions. The Florida Pediatric NCORP will also maintain a Patient Log which affords the opportunity to ensure the majority of eligible patients are registered on appropriate COG protocols. Over the last grant cycle, the five Florida Pediatric NCORP participating sites have averaged 270 patient registration on COG treament, cancer control, and cancer care delivery protocols, as well as 321 biospeciem. The Florida Pediatric NCORP anticipates increased patient registrations as more COG treatment, cancer control, and cancer care delivery protocols become available. COG quality-control procedures will apply uniformly to the Florida Pediatric NCORP, ensuring compliance with protocols and external review of pathology, radiotherapy, surgery, and chemotherapy.